


Your Hot Cousin Seduces You While Others Are At The Dinner

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [16]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Apology and Aftercare, Cousins, Cowgirl, Creampie, Cuddles, F/M, Fill Me Up!, Forcing You To Cum Inside, Fsub to Fdom, Hard fuck, In Your Room, Incest, Kissing, Riding, Risky, Seduction, blowjob, doggystyle, gwa, possible impregnation, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot cousin sneaked out from the dinner with family right after you did and she catches you in the kitchen. You two have a little talk and hug eachother and then.. she notices and points out your boner. You think it's weird at first but eventually she ends up convincing you that it's not and ends up seducing you and having you take her to your room for some fun...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 25





	Your Hot Cousin Seduces You While Others Are At The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Oh hey.. here you are.. I was looking for you.

[Kiss]

What's up?

Yeah, everybody's at the dinner still.. I decided to carefully sneak out too.

[Sigh] Yea, all the boring stories.. I couldn't listen to it anymore.

Anyway umm.. so what are you up to these days huh? We haven't seen or talked to eachother for a long time now..

Not much going on? But..

[Sigh] Well, same to be honest..

I'm sitting at home all day and.. fucking just.. going crazy..

That's why I was so excited to come here and visit my favorite cousin.

[Kiss]

[Chuckle]

What, of course you're my favorite.

Because.. you're the only one I can really connect with like that and.. I don't know, I just like you.

A lot. Just like I know you like me.

[Chuckle] Shut up, yes you do..

[Give kisses while saying] Yes you do yes you do yes you do..

[Few quick kisses]

[Chuckle] Okay, I'll stop..

Ah.. I missed being around you you know..

[Chuckle] Stop.. stop pushing me away.. I wanna cuddle..

Mmm just a little bit, come on..

Mmm yeah.. put your arms around me too..

[Just enjoying the cuddles for a lil bit letting out some sounds like "mmm" etc]

Wanna take me to your room by the way? Or.. are we just gonna stand here in the kitchen all day?

[Chuckle]

I mean it's fine if you wanna do it here you know.. I don't really give a fuck where we do it..

I just know I wanna do it.. asap..

Do what? [Chuckle] Whachu mean..

Mmm I can feel that boner against me..

Hey, what's wrong? What-

Oh come on, come back, I was just joking..

I mean I wasn't but.. why are you pulling away from me?

I'm not acting weird.. you're the one who got hard, not me..

I just pointed it out..

[Sigh] Come on, really now?

Stop, don't go anywhere.. I didn't mean to say that okay?

I just.. I felt it grow against me and.. it kinda felt good and..

Look, we're not even *that* close family. I'm just your cousin, not your sister.

Ya? And who said that it's still wrong? The media?

Oh please, who gives a fuck..

If I slept with you, would somebody be hurt?

Exactly, that's my point.. just stop it..

And come back.. I wanna cuddle some more..

Alright, alright, I promise I won't mention your hardon again.. just c'mere already..

[Cuddling again]

Mmm.. that's it.. much better..

[Continue just cuddling for a little bit, and give out sexy sounds here and there, enjoying the feeling]

You know.. it's really hard to ignore though..

[Chuckle] Come on, you know you want this..

You know you wanna fuck your hottest cousin..

Mmm your *favorite* cousin..

[Whisper] just do it..

[Moan] Mhm, come on.. I promise it won't be that bad..

We both always wanted to do this.. you know it and I know it..

[Moan] So why resist any longer.. tell me..

Mmm.. you like the way I'm touching you?

Yea?

[Moan] That's it.. don't fight it..

Mmm.. what?

Oh don't be a pussy, nobody is gonna catch us..

They're too busy telling their stupid stories to eachother..

[Chuckle] I bet after they're done they will all be so full that they will fall right asleep too..

Which means.. we will have *lots* of time to play around..

[Moan] Huh?

Oh okay.. no problem.. we can go to your room..

Mmm that's more than fine with me..

[Chuckle]

[Kiss]

Let's go.

[Short pause]

[Door shut]

[Giggling and kissing]

Look at you.. see? I knew you always wanted to do thi- [Moan]

[Continue giggling and stuff]

Hold on tiger, you're gonna rip my clothes off..

[Chuckle] here.. that's how you do it..

[Moan] Oh yea, *take* those tits.. suck on em..

[Moan] Fuck, yeah..

[Moan] Mhm..

[Moan] Wait, let's get you out of this shirt too..

[Taking his shirt off]

Mmm.. [give kisses everywhere as she lowers down to her knees]

[Moan] Pull your cock out for me.. I need to taste you..

Yea, lemme suck it..

[Moan] Oh yes.. you're so hard for me already..

Mmm.. [Blowjob starts]

[Mouth pop sound]

Have you ever fantasized about me being on my knees for you like this?

[Moan] Sucking you off?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, passionate moans while doing it]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm we should've *been* doing that..

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, passionate moans while doing it]

[Mouth pop sound]

Lemme take the rest of these clothes off..

[Taking everything off]

There.. you like what you see?

Mmm.. [A gentle spank]

[Chuckle] C'mere..

[Kissing passionately]

[Whisper] ready to enter me?

[Whisper] Yeah? You gonan fuck your favorite cousin?

[Whisper] Better fuck me good..

[Moan] let me make sure that cock is nice and wet for me..

[Spit on hand]

[Slippery handjob sounds for a little bit while kissing again]

[Stop the sound]

Alright.. I want you to take me from behind..

Ye, lemme bend over this bed for you..

Like this..

Mmm see how wet I am? See what you're doing to me?

Come here and just *take* me.. please..

What? Condom? Hell no, give me your *bare* cock..

[Moan] I wanna really feel you..

Mhm, I'm sure, just do it..

Take me doggystyle..

[Moan] oh fuck.. yes..

[Moan] Yes yes.. go deeper..

[Moan] Go deeper and fuck me..

[Moan] No, don't tease me come on, just *fuck* me..

[Fucking & faster breathing/moaning starts from now on]

Oh yea.. that's it..

Pound that pussy baby.. *pound* it..

Yea, grab my hips and pull me into you..

Make me fucking take it..

Oh yes make me take it..

[Continue just fucking sounds & faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Oh shit, yeah baby, put your leg up and really dig into that pussy..

Show me what you got yea.. just *hammer* that tight little cunt, give it to me..

[Seriously hard pounding & more intense faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Oh my fucking.. yes! Yes! Yes!

Don't fucking stop.. oh don't you *dare* to stop!

Give! Me! That! Fucking! Cock!

[Continue really hard pounding & more intense faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Oh push me down on the bed, make me lie down on my stomach..

Yea, get on top of me from behind, I wanna feel you on top of me..

I want you to go balls deep in that pussy..

Mhm, give it to me, give it to me!

[Continue really hard pounding & more intense faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Okay okay, slow slow slow, slow down for a minute..

[A break, cooling off for a little bit]

Ya, like that.. I don't want you cumming just yet..

Mmm u-uh.. you feel *way* too good..

[Just let out sexy sounds here and there, enjoying the slow thrusts for a little bit]

Mmm I think I wanna ride you now..

Yea, lemme hop on that dick.. lay down for me..

[Bed sounds]

[Moan] Oh yes.. right back inside of me..

[Moan] You ready for this?

[Chuckle] Lemme show you what I learned over these years..

[Riding starts, wet sounds & faster breathing/moaning from now on]

Mmm you like that, huh?

You like the way I'm working that cock for you?

Mmm tell me..

Tell me how much you like your cousin being on top of your dick right now..

Yea.. tell me I'm the fucking best..

I have the best pussy, don't I..

[Moan] Fuck yeah..

Keep telling me..

[Continue riding, just wet sounds & faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Why don't you play with my tits while I do this?

Yeah.. grab em.. touch em.. put your mouth on them..

Just do everything you want to me..

[Moan] Yea baby..

[Continue riding, just wet sounds & faster breathing/moaning for a little bit]

Are you getting closer?

Where do you wanna cum?

On my pretty face? 

On my gorgeous titties?

On my perfect ass?

Or maybe..

[Whisper] You wanna fill me up?

[Chuckle] No? Why not?

Come on.. what is life without risk?

[Moan] I'm gonna *make* you cum inside of me then..

Yes I am..

[Chuckle] Yes I am..

[Pick up the pace, riding really fast now, fast wet sounds & even faster breathing/moaning from now on]

That's right, you're gonna fill me up..

You're gonna fill up your own cousin..

[Chuckle] Yes you will..

Don't fight me..

Just take it..

Cum for me..

Cum for me!

[Continue riding really fast, fast wet sounds & fast breathing/moaning for a little bit more]

Come on, give it to me!

Just let it go and cum for me, please..

Fill me up! Fill me up!

Yes! Yes!

I can feel it coming! I can feel it!

Do it! Do it!

Cum inside of me! Now!

[He cums and she responds with a long moan, enjoying the feeling of his cum inside her for a little]

There you go..

Mmm.. feels so good..

[Just let out sexy sounds here and there for a little bit]

[Interrupted] Wait, what are you-

Hey, you don't have to push me off of you like that.. what's your problem?

Oh..

Look, I'm sorry okay? I just couldn't help it..

I wanted you to fill me up for so long now..

I know that was irresponsible but.. it felt fucking amazing..

[Short pause]

Come on, if you didn't want to do it, you could've just pushed me off easily.

Yeah, right..

I doubt I'll get pregnant, don't worry.

Well I don't know but I just don't think I will..

[Sigh] Come on.. get over it.. I just needed that alright?

I already said I'm sorry.. and I won't do it again, I promise..

Hey, you're not gonna be mad at me now, are you?

Here, let's just.. forget about it..

I'm sure nothing will come out of it anyway.. you're thinking about this a little too deep..

And even if soemthing did come out.. would it really be that bad?

[Chuckle] Okay okay, maybe that's a talk for another day then..

For now just.. forget about it and cuddle with me..

Huh?

Alright, next time you will wear a condom, I'm cool with that..

Just don't be mad at my anymore, okay?

Thanks..

Mmm.. now put your arms around me again..

Mmm like that..

Just like that..

[Let out few "mmm"'s here and there for a little bit]

Oh shit, did you hear that?

[Short pause]

Quick, we didn't lock the door, put your pants back on and everything, I think someone is coming.

Ye ye, go go go..

Fuck..

[Bed sounds and clothes sounds as they dress up]


End file.
